hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3001 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Tropical Storm Agatha On June 12, NHC gave an area of convection 210 miles east of the Bahamas a 40 chance of development into a Tropical Storm. The area of low pressure organized and became Tropical Storm Agatha, on the same day. On the 13th Agatha slightly strengthened and took a north-west turn towards the East Coast, aiming at New York City. On the 14th, Agatha weakened into a Tropical Depression, due to cooler waters and a moderate wind shear. Agatha dissipated on the June 15th, 430 miles SSE of New York City. Agatha's remnants also dissipated before reaching New York city, so it did not affect land. Tropical Storm Betty An area of disturbed weather north of western cuba was given a high chance of development by the NHC due to moderate to strong convection depicted by infrared satellite. On June 23rd, the disturbance started organizing and became Tropical Storm Betty on the 24th. Betty got stronger until reaching peak intensity on the 25th of June. Tropical storm Betty weakened a little bit before making landfall in Miami as a strong Tropical storm. Betty rapidly weakened into a tropical depression and dissipated on the 27th. High winds and flooding caused a fatality in Daytona Beach, Florida. Hurricane Cristobel A Tropical Wave situated off of Africa was given a 10/10 chance of development due to extremely favorable conditions quickly became Tropical Storm Cristobel on July 18 and was moving west towards the Leeward Islands. On July 19, Cristobel went through rapid deepening and became a Category 2 Hurricane within 12 hours after being a Tropical Storm. Cristobel then gradually intensified until it reached peak intensity on the 20th. Cristobel made landfall north of the Grenadines on one of the Leeward Islands, killing several people. Cristobel moved towards Hispaniola, still maintaining Category 4 status. Cristobel made a second landfall in W. Hispaniola on the 22nd, killing hundreds and injuring thousands. Cristobel weakened over rough terrain and became a Category 1 Hurricane. Cristobel then trekked over the Atlantic for several days, before dissipating on the 27th. Hurricane Dorian An area of disturbed weather 100 miles south of Texas was given a 90% chance of development. Overnight July 31st-August 1, weathermen were astonished on how fast the disturbance became a Category 2 Hurricane, in just 6 hours, setting a new record for the fastest Hurricane ever to form. Hurricane Dorian, moving at less than 2 MPH, went through a second deepening and quickly reached Category 5 status in 24 hours, late on the 1st of August in the afternoon. Dorian then moved north towards Texas at 12 MPH and made landfall at 6 AM August 2nd, in Port Lavaca, Texas at peak intensity. Hurricane Dorian rapidly weakened into a Tropical Storm just 12 hours after landfall. Hurricane Dorian dissipated later that evening. Hurricane Earl A strong disturbance that formed 150 miles west of the Leeward Islands was given a high chance of development within 48 hours by the NHC on August 7. On August 9th, the Recon Aircraft recorded Tropical Storm force winds and the disturbance became Tropical Storm Earl. On the 10th, Tropical storm Earl made landfall in southeastern Cuba as a strong Tropical Storm. Earl would then move towards the Bahamas after strengthening into a Category 1 Hurricane. Earl made landfall in Nassau, Bahamas on the 13th. Hurricane Earl intensified, again, into a Category 2 Hurricane, at peak intensity, before making a second landfall near Myrtle Beach, South Carolina on the 15th. Earl dissipated on the 16th. Hurricane Fiona On September 10, an area of strong convection 600 miles east of the Lesser Antilles was given a very high chance of development into a Tropical Storm or a Hurricane. The next day, the disturbance strengthened into Tropical Storm Fiona. On the 12th, Fiona intensified into a Strong Category 1 in 12 hours, turning northwestward towards the East Coast. Hurricane Fiona went through a second deepening and became a strong Category 4 and then a Category 5 on the 22nd. Fiona then kept strengthening into a rare Category 6 Hurricane, attaining maximum intensity on the 24th. Fiona weakened to a strong Category 5 Hurricane before making landfall in North Carolina. Fiona dissipated on the 29th, but it already killed 330 people. Hurricane Gert An area of disturbed weather, situated north of the Bay of Campeche, had moderate convection and NHC forecasted it to become a Tropical Storm or a Hurricane. On October 4, the disturbance strengthened into Tropical Storm Gert and moved Northeastward towards the Florida Panhandle. It was forecasted to make landfall as a Category 1 Hurricane on the 6th of October. TS Gert strengthened into a Category 1, and made landfall at Siesta Key, Florida, near where the projected landfall area was. Gert killed 9 people and injured several others. Damages were estimated to be about 10 Million USD. Gert dissipated over North Carolina on the 8th. Tropical Storm Harvey After weather forecasters said the remnants of Gert would dissipate over North Carolina, the remnants of Gert reformed into a moderate Tropical Storm on the 8th. Tropical Storm Harvey-Gert became extratropical and dissipated over the open waters of the Atlantic on the 10th of October. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season